the_great_multiverse_of_matthew_jabez_p_nazariofandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Allied-Soviet War: The Undead Crisis/Cutscenes
Welcome to Pueblo Chapter 1: Walkway to the Village Scene 3: Inside the Lumberjack's House *'Don José': ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí? ¡Lárgate, cabrón! the heck are you doing here? Get out of here, you monster! Scene 5: The First Three *'Don José': ¿Qué carajo estás dos haciendo aquí? ¡Lárgate, cabrónes! the heck are you two doing here? Get out of here, you monsters! *'Don Chepe': Die, you unfriendly villagers of mine! Coach's Mansion Chapter 3: Area 3 Scene 5: A Striker-ly Charged Tea Party *''opens the door, revealing a tea room, now filled with various characers, dressed up in their Strikers Charged uniforms, having a tea party.'' *'Coach': What? Those Strikers Charged guys must've having a little tea party. Hard Rain Chapter 3: Mill Escape Scene 1: Hurricane Shelter *'Uncle Grimmly': Excellent. The weather conditions are perfect.... La Invasión Chapter 1: Town Square Scene 1: News Report *'British News Reporter': And now, after the successful rescue mission of Ashley Graham, done by Leon Kennedy, the Ganados made another idea for the Ganados, to ally with the undead and infected in Europe, make a Nazi Germany-styled, Roman Empire-styled united empire, and conquer all of Europe. Suds of War Chapter 1: Residential District Scene 1: Fight for Bikini Bottom *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Oh, after I've done my hotrod career back then, I could've stopped the Alaskan Bull Worm, then I helped Old Man Jenkins to get everybody in the belly of the Alaskan Bull Worm out there... but damn, I hope nobody can be infected by suds. Night of the Warthogs Chapter 1: Suburbs Scene 1: Full Moon is Coming *''scene fades to Townsville at a clear night.'' *'French Narrator': The city of Townsville. A perfect place for nightmares. Our heroes will narrate scary, ghost stories that are so scary that they will haunt your minds. *''outside the Utonium Residence.'' *'French Narrator': On February 18, 3026 ABB, as the Undead Crisis continues in the Utonium Household, our four Nicktoon heroes, SpongeBob SquarePants, Dany Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, and Timmy Turner, and a young Chinese girl living in Reader Valley,, Federal Capital Region, Terrarium, named Mei Ling, were telling scary, scary stories. *'Danny Phantom': (offscreen) The menacing figure crept closer... *''scene cut to thundering sounds with lightning strikes, then cut back to the Utionium Residence, still on a starry night.'' *'Danny Phantom': (offscreen) ...closer... *''to the Powerpuff Girls' bedroom, where Danny Phantom is telling a story. The lights are all turned off, except for an oil lamp.'' *'Danny Phantom': ...he loomed over his helpless victims as they suddenly realized he had highly contagious flu symptoms! *''to the rest of the Nicktoons gang, including a young Chinese girl named Mei. Mei gasps in terror.'' *'Jimmy Neutron': Voici la terreur. comes the terror. *'Mei': 没有! 没有! 没有! (Méiyǒu! Méiyǒu! Méiyǒu!) No! No! *''laughs.'' *'Danny Phantom': I knew that would get 'em. *'Timmy Turner': Right. Anyone else? *'Jimmy Neutron': How about you, SpongeBob? Do you know any ghost stories? *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Do I? *''laughs evilly, and completely, like Plankton, for 15 seconds, but the scene cuts to Danny, Jimmy, Timmy and Mei looking nervous about SpongeBob's evil laugh, then he stops. Cut back to SpongeBob and sighs.'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Yeah. *''walks in front of Timmy, Jimmy, Danny and Mei as he holds an oil lamp, then he clears his throat.'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Prepare yourselves for the increible true story of the Mayales: The Spotted Piglet Fever Zombies! *''to a sick kid, wearing pajamas, on a bed, having a lot of symptoms.'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': We all know that when a kid in pajamas had near contracts of sick pigs for too long, the symptoms of a horrifying Spotted Piglet Fever are.... snorting.... sneezing... red spots... imaging that the victim is climbing a cold mountain like Mt. Everest... *''kid snorts, sneezes, having red spots, and climbs on top of the roof.'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Soon, if they don't drink an antidote for too long, children in their pajamas with sickness can turn nasty as they reach the second stage of their sickness, starting off with... blue, glowing eyes... in the dark. *''kid turns off the light, revealing blue, glowing irises., then looked angry., and his head looked up at the camera in anger and pain, although those symptoms continue.'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': An average sick child in pajamas transforms into a zombie with snorting, sneezing, red spots and an imagination to climb on a mountain, which is called a mayales, a Toonatopian word meaning "piglet" in our native tongue, which was borrowed from Encantada, which meant "pig"... *''fade to outside, at night, where there were a lot of children of Townsville, in their pajamas, roaming around Townsville.'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': ...and prowls the Earth, lusting after food, and the blood and brains of the non-infected and the pigs. *''to the children spotted piglet fever infectees, who were kids living in Townsville, who wore pajamas, and had runny nose, swelling but angry eyes, pimples,, or mayales, roaming around the rural area. Cut to a muscular man with a moustache sleeping shirtless, wearing only boxer shorts. A boy, looking angry, peaks out of the window from the roof. He wakes up in shock. Cut to a man, looking afraid, and cornered as he clenches the walls and the boy hops at him.'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Stiff from being sick and junk, they're forced to hop around in a hideous, un-bendy fashion. *''to a street in rural street of Townsville where the scene sees two people running away from a group of mayales. A girl in her nightgown flys in mid-air.'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Possessing symptoms of a spotted fever disease and creepy powers as it reaches to its third and final stage, they can fly through the air... *''to inside of a retirement home, where there's an old man in his pajamas, looking nervous as a glassed boy, wearing pajamas, penitrate through a wall.'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': ...walk through walls... *''to a beautiful woman, wearing a robe and nightgown, complete with a face mask, haircurls, and slice of cucumbers on her eyes, being strangled by a girl in her robe and pajamas, then she breaths with a green, poisonous gas cloud, stinging her as she lies down.'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': ...or freeze you with their horrible death breath. *''to midnight, with the full-moon. A boy becomes a warthog, and causes chaos in Townsville, along with other warthogs. At dawn, they pop back to normal, with their pajamas back to the way they were before their transformation, but the kids continued to do floating, eating brains, drinking blood, walking through walls and breathing with death breaths.'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Every month, at midnight, when the moon reached to its fullest, a victim can be able to turn into a warthog... for just six hours... well, because, the moon could wan, making werewolf transformations impossible. *''girl looked back from the camera, then she suprisingly look at the camera angrily, revealing that her teet is sharpened. Lots of children of Townsville, in their pajamas, now as mayales, appear all together, in attack formation, and their eyes glow blue.'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': And their next victim... *''to the mayales walking near Mei, Danny, Timmy and Jimmy, and they felt so scared.'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': ...could be you! *''stop first as they snort, then a rumbling sound is heard, imaging they're all trapped in an avalanche. They start by lying down.'' *'Kids': Aah! Avalanche! *''toss and turn.'' *'Kids': No! The snow -- so cold! *''they rise up, and went back to their zombie ways, and they happily, yet angry-looking, are ready to eat brains. Danny, Jimmy and Timmy scream, and Mei shivers in fear, and shed her tears. And she cries.'' *'Mei Ling': That's terrifying, Spongebob. I'm scared... *''camera zooms in to her, sobbing in fear. But Danny's elbow poked her cheek.. She stops crying, then the camera zooms out.'' *'Mei Ling': ...if I was four. *''laughs. SpongeBob embarrasedly blushes.'' *'Jimmy Neutron': Good one! *'Danny Phantom': 'Good one, Jimbo. *'Timmy Turner: What's terrifying is that you actually remember all that randomness. Rooftop Rumble Chapter 1: First Rooftop Scene 1: Return to Bikini Bottom *'North Korean Soldier': 우리 친구를 협박하려고해서 체포 될거야, 플랑크톤! (Uli chinguleul hyeobbaghalyeogohaeseo chepo doelgeoya, Peullangkeuton!) under arrest for trying to threaten our friend, Plankton! Epilogue All Ranks *''end credits roll, then when the credits ended, the scene fades to the letters that the French narrator will read, then the old mansion was seen, on a cloudy night.'' *'French Narrator': And so the matters of the undead and the infected were settled back to their peaceful, human-friendly ways, and villains went on their good ways too. Professor E. Gadd, and the world's finest professors, were so delighted to have all of his paintings, and new paintings, returned that he used the treasures the Survivors had found to build Coach, Ellis, Nick and Rochelle a new house! Rank H ($5,000-$4,999,999) *''scene fades to a tent, at morning.'' *'French Narrator': The haunted mansion disappeared without a trace... *''camera pans to Coach, Ellis, Nick and Rochelle.'' *'Coach': Oh crud. Looks like we don't have enough money just yet. *'Ellis': Oh well... *'Coach': I know, how about we go on bounty hunting? *'Nick': Or go back to gambling? *'Rochelle': Or run a campsite? *'Coach': I know! Running a campsite can be a good idea! *'Ellis': Okay. Let's do this. No matter what. *''scene cuts to black, then fade to a portrait of a tent, and the words, "TO BE CONTINUED...." were seen, then fade to the total amount. Fade to black, then to main menu.'' Ranks G-B ($5,000,000-$99,999,999) *''scene fades to a house, which depends on the rank.'' *'French Narrator': And so, the new house is born. *''camera pans to Coach, Ellis, Nick and Rochelle.'' *'Ellis': Well, that ain't so bad, man. *'Rochelle': Yeah. That's great. A bit... or less... *'Nick': Well, at least we can continue bounty hunting, or we will get a job... or something? *'Coach': Alright, enough chat people. We need to go back to work. But Nick, since gambling is bad, you work as a doctor. *''blushes, but smiles.'' *'Coach': Okay. Let's go back to work then. *''scene cuts to black, then fade to a portrait of a tent, and the words, "TO BE CONTINUED...." were seen, then fade to the total amount. Fade to black, then to main menu.''